It is not practically possible to comfortably wear both a headset and a full-brimmed hat. A Headset offers the user the ability to block out background noise thus dramatically increasing the quality of the listening experience, and a full-brimmed hat provides the user with the greatest protection from harmful and distracting sunlight. It is impractical and nearly impossible to wear a headset over a full-brimmed hat without a great deal of sacrifice to comfort and protection from the sun. Additionally, it is very uncomfortable to wear a headset under the hat as well. People often resort to using in-ear earphones or earbuds in order to be able to wear both earphones and a full-brimmed hat. However, for people in occupations such as pilots and airport ground personnel who often are required to wear a headset or headphones, it is not possible to wear a headset with a full-brimmed hat. Additionally people who recreationally spend a great deal of time outdoors require protection from the sun and quite often wish to listen to music. Because of the issues detailed above, these people are often unable to achieve both protection from the sun and musical entertainment without sacrifice to either. The present invention seeks to address the issues faced by people who are required or desire to comfortably wear a headset while also experiencing the protection of a full-brimmed hat.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a practical means or system for people to wear a headset with large earpiece while also wearing a full-brimmed hat. The present invention accomplishes this by means of holes located on the sides of the brimmed hat through which the frame or earpieces of the headset can be placed. This allows the headset to be worn normally and rest on top of the user's head and the top of the hat. It is only possible to insert the earpieces of the headset through the opening by means of brim joints that are located on the outer edges of the openings. The brim joints may be opened or closed by the user and may also be adjusted before use or during use in order to accommodate the headset and adjust comfort. Once the earpieces and the frame of the headset have been placed within the openings, the brim joints may be closed by hook and loop fasteners or by some other means of attachment. The headset is now ready to be worn comfortably with the present invention and its full brim is able to provide the user protection from the sun. The present invention certainly does have its use in a recreational setting, and it is also very useful as a safety devise. Since the present invention can be worn by airport ground support personnel, airport control tower personnel, pilots while in flight, individuals at firing range, military personnel, and landscaping crews, the safety aspects of the present invention minimize the fatiguing nature of working out in the sun and increase the visibility factor which is especially notable during sunrise and sunset. Because of these facts, the present invention increases the efficiency of their work while creating a safe work environment. The present invention is available in multiple configurations to accommodate the various shapes and sizes of headset or headphone earpieces and frames that users may wish to wear in conjunction with the present invention.